godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Portal to Olympus
The Portal to Olympus stands upon the highest cliff of the Suicide Bluffs, and is a large, ornate bronze shrine, with a statue of Athena beside it. In the God of War Series God of War: Chains of Olympus The shrine can only be opened by a god, revealing a passage to Olympus itself. When Kratos fell from the Sun Chariot, two Gods, Athena and Helios were seen emerging from the portal and retrieving Helios' Shield and the Gauntlet of Zeus from the unconscious Kratos, during which the two Gods talk about Kratos with differing opinions; Athena praising Kratos for being a remarkable mortal, while Heilos noted he was weakened after his fight in the Underworld and wondered if they should help. Athena tells him he'll live, that the two of them must, and the two leave Kratos on the top of Suicide Bluffs as they go back through the portal to Olympus. God of War Shortly after starting his quest for Pandora's Box Kratos comes across the stairs leading to the top of Suicide Bluffs and at the top the closed door of the portal, and when coming across a stature of Athena is confused as to why she won't speak, the edge of the bluffs giving him a foreboding feeling. After getting the box and finally killing Ares, only to be told that while his sins were forgiven the Gods are unable to remove the visions and nightmares from his mind Kratos falls into a deep depression and makes his way to the top of Suicide Bluffs. Thinking even the gods have abandoned him and with no hope left he steps off the edge in an attempt to commit suicide, however he is levitated out of the sea by Athena, who tells him that the gods can't let someone who has served the Gods for this long to die and reveals that there is an opening for a new God of War available thanks to Ares death. The doors of the portal open, Athena telling Kratos to ascend its steps to claim his ultimate reward and take his place with the Gods as the new God of War, along with this she gifts Kratos with the Blades of Athena which function identically to the Blades of Chaos that were taken from him by Ares during their battle. As Kratos enters he is greeted to the sight of Olympus itself and makes his way upwards to the throne room, where he sits, taking his place as the God of War, now free from the madness of his former master. God of War: Ghost of Sparta After Kratos killed Thanatos and buried his brother Deimos who had been killed during the fight, Athena appeared from the portal, and explained to him that his ties from the world were severed and that he was ready to become a god. After being made into a true god Kratos pushed past Athena in anger and walked in the portal, with having to kill his own mother, discovering his brother had been alive for years and that Athena had helped to kidnap him as a child and only to lose him forever after finding him Kratos tells Athena that the gods were going to pay for all the pain he had gone through and went back to Olympus, Athena sadly calling him brother as he leaves, unable to tell him the truth of his parentage at this point in time. God of War III The portal briefly appears but is slightly smaller in the distance when Kratos confronts his fears within his own psyche. Trivia *The symbol on the portal is the Omega symbol of Olympus. There is a similar portal in Atlantis ( in Ghost of Sparta) that leads to the Domain Of Death, yet that portal has a depiction of the Skull Of Keres. It may be that different portals have different emblems on them associated with where the portal leads. *The Portal to Olympus is likely a Hyperion Gate as Kratos required access to the portal after ascending to the state of a God (gaining the soul of a God). Related Pages *Suicide Bluffs *Mount Olympus *Olympus *Hyperion Gates Category:Locations Category:God of War Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War III de:Portal zum Olymp Category:God of War Origins Collection